May Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot
by phillydi
Summary: Deeks and Callen find themselves celebrating a lonely New Year's Eve together. Both have lessons to learn from each other. (Sequel to We Three Kings by Sweet Lu.)


**May Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot**

**By Phillydi**

**A New Year's Eve Memory**  
(A sequel to _We Three Kings_ by Sweet Lu)

* * *

The Silverado Lounge at Pico and 5th was a first class dive, but Deeks liked it that way. It matched exactly how he was feeling tonight... cold and empty. He stared into his shot glass and watched the remnants of the golden liquid settle to the bottom.

"Another one for me and a beer for my friend here," he called out to the bartender who grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels from the shelf and walked over to the far end of the bar where Deeks and Callen sat together in silence.

"You buying?" Callen asked.

"Why not?!" Deeks exclaimed. "It's New Year's Eve! Unless you have some place else you'd rather to be?"

Callen looked at his watch and then scanned the room nervously. "Yeah, well... spending tonight in this place is not exactly my idea of starting the year off with a bang."

"Hey, man! Don't let me stop you. You know where the door is," Deeks threw back the shot of whiskey and turned away from Callen as the liquid burned a jagged path down his chest. He stared up at the TV where a Dick Clark _wannabe_ would soon be counting down the seconds to the midnight celebration in Times Square.

"I can't leave," Callen bit the inside of his cheek and scowled at Deeks. "I promised Sam, I'd look after you tonight, especially since you're still walking around with those crutches and a gimpy ankle from last week's op."

"Look Callen, don't do me any favors," Deeks insisted and then stopped abruptly. "You know, I don't get it?" he cried. "You've been riding my ass since I came back and now all of a sudden you want to be my babysitter?" Deeks' voice carried above the screaming crowds partying on the TV screen.

"Relax, Deeks…" Callen pleaded.

"You think I want to be here?" Deeks cried out miserably. "The only person I want to be with is seven thousand miles away but instead I find myself with you! Happy New Year's to me!" Deeks toasted his shot glass to the television screen and the people celebrating in the streets. The alcohol was beginning to leave its effects on the detective as he hung his head dejectedly over the bar.

"Go away, Callen," he mumbled. "I don't need your help."

Callen closed his eyes wishing he could take back his last words. Both men remained quiet for a bit. The space between them was filled with heavy regret.

Callen finally broke the silence. "You really love her, don't you?"

Deeks shook his head sadly.

"What's it like?" he asked softly. Deeks jerked his head up sharply and turned to take a closer look at Callen. He tilted his head in question.

"You know, Deeks" Callen insisted. "To love someone so much you're just miserable without them?" Callen asked.

"You mean to love someone so deeply that they take your breath away every time they enter the room?" Deeks added tying to follow along with Callen's thinking.

"Yeah… and from the moment you meet them, you know you want to spend the rest of your life together. I suppose that's what it's like, isn't it?" Callen went back to staring at his drink, a little embarrassed to look directly at Deeks.

"It's all that and more," Deeks said hesitantly. "Wait… are you telling me you've never known that kind of love?"

"Nah. Not really. I came close a couple of times but never to that degree." Callen turned to Deeks. "You really are a lucky man."

Deeks raised his eyes up to the ceiling and smiled. He knew Callen was right but the only thing that would make him feel lucky tonight was having Kensi safe and sound in his arms again.

"So why are you really here, Callen?" Deeks pushed. "And don't tell me it's because of Sam."

Callen hesitated before answering Deeks' question. As leader it was hard to find himself in such a vulnerable position but after the year his team had, it was time to come clean, especially now.

"It has nothing to do with you being operations ready, Deeks… you're a first class cop and you've proven your worth over and over again to this team. But Sam was right… you're more than a valued member of our group… you're family. With everybody away it feels good not to be alone tonight. I just thought you would like to be with… family."

All of a sudden, the New Year's Eve countdown began on the television screen and the silver ball slowly inched its way downwards.

_**Ten, nine, eight…**_

Deeks smiled warmly as he held out his glass to Callen.

"You're right, bro! Here's to family, old and new!" he exclaimed.

_**Seven, six, five…**_

"To family and auld acquaintances!" Callen clinked glasses with Deeks. "Happy New Year's, Deeks!"

_**Four, three, two…..**_

"Happy New Year's, Callen!" Deeks shouted above the crowd.

_**ONE!**_

_**Happy New Year's!**_

_**Have a wonderful 2014 everyone! Hope to see you all at wikiDeeks dot com next year!**_


End file.
